Taking pictures with a camera has been a common activity for decades and has become even more common with the wide availability of cameras as well as mobile devices that include a camera apparatus embedded or integrated into the device. Taking professional quality images, however, remains a challenge. Professional as well as amateur photographers may find it difficult to manually determine what camera settings are best in any particular situation, not only due to variable external conditions such as lighting and weather but also due to the complex interplay of camera settings and components.